nationfandomcom-20200223-history
Graham Family
, the Lovian family ancestor]] The Graham Family is a Lovian family descending from Herbert Graham and Mildred Bernanke. The family is noted for its important role in Lovian carpentry business and its involvement in the art production. The "Graham Evangelists" are four notable brothers and great-grandchildren to Herbert Graham who are all artists. History and genealogy Herbert Graham, son to a British sailor with the Royal Navy, moved to Lovia in 1909 with his American wife Mildred Bernanke. They settled in Noble City and Herbert found work as a carpenter. By the 1920s, they had a successful business. Their first son Edward was born in 1929, then James in 1933 and Mary in 1934. Mary Graham married George Brooks in 1952 and they chose to remain childless. Edward Graham and offspring ]] After the Second World War, the seventeen year old Edward took over his deceased father's carpentry. In the late 1940s, Graham's Carpentry became a highly successful business. Edward and his wife Margaret Penninck began specializing in finer carpentry jobs, most notably cabinet making. Their first and only child was born in 1951, Paul Graham. His parents gave him the best possible education in Lovia and he proved to be an excellent student. Initially, he showed no interest at all in his father's business. In 1978, the family business was passed onto Nick Herrmann and Ashley Graham, Edward's niece. Paul Graham married Veronica Brown, who at that moment worked as a secretary in a Noble City law firm. Graham became an art critic and gained international prominence as a defender of fine wood sculpture. Veronica Brown gave birth to four sons, who are at present often referred to as the "Graham Evangelists": Matt, Mark, Luke and John. Each of them expressed great interest in the arts and so far all four are involved in the production of some art form. At the moment when Paul Graham deceased in 2006, he already had four grandchildren. In 2008, a fifth grandchild and Luke Graham's first child was born. Through Luke Graham's marriage to Mélisande Gallagher, the Graham family has a connection with the Gallagher family, of which the well-known author Percival E. Galahad is a member. James Graham and offspring James Graham earned his money through smart investments and lucrative enterprises. By 1958, when his only child with Shirley Kelly was born, he was among the wealthiest Lovians already. His wife Shirley had been married before marrying to James, and she had a son with that man, both of them named Harold Corlett. Harold Jr. lived with the Grahams until his twentieth birthday, when he moved to the US to live with his father. Their only child together, Ashley, was born in 1958. She married Nick Herrmann, a wealthy German-American socialite. In the late 1970s, the couple took over Edward Graham's carpentry business. Ashley and Nick gave birth to three children: Ethel, Frank (stillborn) and Frances. Ethel married Robert Quayle, a Lovian literature professor, and they have a daughter Ariel. Since there are no male Grahams left in James Graham's branch, the family name is only passed on in the family branch descending from Edward Graham. Graham family tree Members , great-granddaughter of Herbert Graham, and an interior designer in Newhaven]] * Andrew Graham (°2000) * Ariel Quayle (°2005) * Ashley Graham (°1958) x Nick Herrmann (°1958) * Edward Graham (1929-1990) x Margaret Penninck (1929-1972) * Ethel Herrmann (°1980) x Robert Quayle (°1980) * Frances Herrmann (°1983) * Frank Herrmann (1982-1982) * Herbert Graham (1889-1946) x Mildred Bernanke (1895-1960) * James Graham (1933-2001) x Shirley Kelly (°1936) * John Graham (°1982) * Luke Graham (°1979) x Mélisande Gallagher (°1980) * Mark Graham (°1977) x Alexandra Norris (°1980) * Mary Graham (1934-1999) x George Brooke (1931-1999) * Matt Graham (°1976) x Angelina Blair (°1976) x Mary Holbrecht (°1981) * Mila Graham (°2004) * Paul Graham (1951-2006) x Veronica Brown (°1951) * Peter Graham (°1998) * Rhiannon Graham (°2008) * Theo Graham (°2006) Graham Evangelists The "Graham Evangelists" or Graham Brothers are four Lovian brothers who are all involved in the production of art. The term "evangelists" refers to their names: the four brothers are each named after one of the four evangelists. They are: * John Graham, fiction writer * Luke Graham, sculptor and painter * Mark Graham, painter and wood sculptor * Matt Graham, composer See also * Graham's Carpentry Category:Graham Family